


In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wants to role play his favorite movie. Will Cordy go along with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on February 27, 1999, this is the next story chronologically in the series, but it was written after several others that dealt more with the fall-out from The Bitter Suite. I can't remember why I wrote happy smut in the midst of Willow and Spike treating each other like crap...maybe that was why. By this time I had begun to write stories out of order--several stories set the following Fall and Winter had already been published, as well as some happier interludes like this one. We'll get to those eventually.
> 
> In this story, while Cordy--a dominant--allows Xander to put her into submission, it's all a game for them both, unlike the reversal which becomes their life in this series.
> 
> (Don't own Star Wars or Buffy)

Cordelia looked at the item in her boyfriend's hand and shook her head, her mouth opening and closing, as random thoughts skittered through her mind. Finally, she managed to form a coherent sentence, and stammered, "You want me to be who?"

Xander grinned and held up the fake gold metal bra top and the matching plum colored loin cloth hanging from a tiny chain around the waist. "Princess Leia."

"And who will you be? R2D2?"

"Do I look like a three foot tall droid?"

"You look like an insane version of my boyfriend," Cordelia shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Xander put on his puppy dog eyes and batted his long lashes at her. "Ah, come on, Cordy. It'll be fun. I'll be Han Solo and I'll rescue you from Jabba the Hut."

"If I remember that correctly, didn't Leia rescue him?"

Xander mumbled something that sounded like 'technicality', then grinned again. "Well, we have to allow for artistic license. After all, the real Han didn't have one of these either." And with that he dropped the outfit on the bed and whipped his two foot long, glow in the dark light saber from his duffle bag.

As he made some swashbuckling moves, Cordelia began to get a really nasty idea and her cheeks flushed. Snatching the outfit from the bed, she stomped towards her bathroom. "We'll play this once, Xander."

He grinned and dashed over to her stereo to put on his tape of Star Wars music.

Cordelia stared into the mirror and adjusted the metal cups of the bra. It was cold, but incredibly erotic and her nipples were like little rocks. Running her hands down her sides, she tightened the chain that held the loin cloth between her legs and bared her hips.

Grabbing her brush, she quickly braided her hair and pinned it into a replica of Leia's, then spritzed some perfume on her pulse points. Taking a deep breath, she turned off the light and stepped into her room.

Xander lounged against a bed post, wearing a fair imitation of Han Solo's outfit: navy pants tucked into black boots, a white henley top and a navy vest. A laser gun was strapped to one leg and he held the lightsaber in his hand.

"Wow," he said, gaping at her.

Cordelia sighed, pretending to be put upon, but glowing inside as his eyes ran over her several times. "So, do I get to be chained up?"

Grinning, Xander pulled a collar and chain out of the bag and beckoned for her to come closer.

She did so, huffing slightly. "I've never been submissive in my life," she muttered as she let him hook the collar around her neck. It was padded on the inside, so it wouldn't hurt her, but Cordelia was stunned by the rush of lust that being chained gave her. She hadn't expected to enjoy feeling bound.

The one time she had let Willow tie her, she had already been very aroused. This was something new, as if just the act of bondage itself was turning her on.

Xander gave a gentle tug on the chain, pulling her against his hard body. Cordelia trembled and sank into his embrace. "I've missed you, princess."

"Oh...Kiss me?"

Xander smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. Sliding her arms around his neck, Cordelia rubbed against him, feeling the metal sliding over her body.

"What do you want me to do first, Han?" she whispered, flushing in pleasure.

The chain tugged down and Cordelia dropped to her knees. As moisture began to leak from her hot core, she reached out one hand and cupped his erection through the tight pants. Massaging him, she smiled as he groaned and thrust into her hand.

Cordelia's nimble fingers unfastened his pants, sliding the zipper down carefully over the swollen bulge. He wasn't wearing any underwear. "Going commando?" she asked mischievously as she freed his cock.

"Han wouldn't wear underwear," he grunted, as she ran her hand down his throbbing staff, to the base. As her fingers began to massage his heavy balls, her tongue flicked out and ran along the weeping slit.

Xander groaned and leaned back against the bedpost, closing his eyes as Cordelia ran her tongue up and down his cock. As her mouth closed over the tip, he dug one hand into the bedding, twisting it, as his knees began to shake.

Running her tongue around his cock, Cordelia sucked the hard, silky flesh, as her fingernails scraped at the delicate underside. Relaxing her throat, she took him deeply until her nose rubbed against the coarse hair at the base of his staff.

His groans and grunts were music to her ears. Feeling his cock begin to twitch and his hips buck, Cordelia sucked harder.

"Cordy...hon...stop..."

Grinning around his cock, she squeezed his balls and he exploded into her mouth, his hot cream flooding down her throat. She swallowed eagerly, massaging his cock, draining every drop.

Xander sagged and collapsed on the bed, panting from his release. Placing a final kiss on the tip of his drooping cock, Cordelia rose to her feet, moaning softly as the thin material of her outfit rubbed against her sensitized skin.

"Oh Han," she called enticingly.

He blinked up at her, then tugged gently on the chain he still held, pulling her onto the bed next to him. "Wow," was all he could think of saying.

"Now what, oh master?" She focused her eyes on his flaccid cock and grinned as it twitched.

"How 'bout I use my lightsaber on you?" He reached above his head for where he'd tossed it in the middle of the blowjob. Cordelia watched as he switched it on. It glowed and hummed.

As she scooted up to the head of the bed, Xander crawled after her, running the tip of the lightsaber up her naked leg. Leaning back on the pillows, Cordelia caught her breath as the tip slid under the loincloth and rubbed against her wet pussy. She spread her legs wider and panted his name.

Xander grinned and knelt between her legs, using the lightsaber skillfully. Reaching down, he brushed the material of the skirt up over her stomach, baring her glistening cleft framed by dark curls.

"Han, put it inside me," she panted, raising her legs and arching against the hard plastic tip as it rubbed over her throbbing clit.

Xander s eyes widened and he slid the tip lower, biting his lip as he watched it spread open her entrance and slip inside.

Groaning in pleasure, Cordelia bucked her hips, driving it deeper. Propping herself on her elbows, she watched with wild eyes as the lightsaber disappeared inside her, until six inches filled her, stretching her.

"Fuck me with it," she hissed, digging her fingernails into her thighs as she spread them wider.

Breathing hard, Xander pulled the lightsaber back out, then thrust it again, making her yelp in pleasure. Grinning, he began a slow, twisting rhythm, careful only to let six or so inches enter her.

Cordelia mewled and met each thrust, delighting in the feel of it rubbing her inner walls. As her passion grew, she collapsed back on the pillows, her head thrashing. "Oh God," she yelled, arching her back off the bed as her orgasm slammed through her.

Watching her come, her face all twisted, her eyes wild, her breasts heaving, Xander pulled the lightsaber out and threw it aside. Sliding forward he caught her legs in the crooks of his arms and slammed his cock inside her clenching pussy.

Yelling, Cordelia met his thrusts, her passion building again, as he pumped hard and fast. Their mouths met, twisting violently together, as their bodies entwined. Cordelia shoved his shirt up, running her hands over his back and down beneath his pants to caress his ass.

Releasing her legs, Xander found the hook on the bra top and peeled the cups away. Massaging one distended nipple, he sucked the other one between his teeth, nipping delicately.

As Cordelia s fingernails dug into his hard ass, Xander bit the tender flesh around her nipple, making her moan and thrash against him, grinding her burning clit against his pubic bone.

Panting for air, Xander pulled out of Cordelia and tugged off his vest and shirt, tossing them aside. Wrapping the chain around his fingers, he urged her onto her hands and knees.

"Han?"

"Come on princess, time for your first ass fucking."

A wave of lust hit her and Cordelia felt herself reddening. His hand on her shoulder pushed her forward until her head and chest rested on the bed, her ass in the air. She trembled, biting her lip in anticipation. Craning her neck, she watched him take a jar of lube out of his bag and smear some on his cock.

As he pressed against her backside, Cordelia moaned and wiggled. "Ever had it here, Leia?" Xander whispered huskily.

"Nooo."

She felt the chain he still held brush against her puckered anus as his fingers spread some of the lube there, then the cold links rested along her trembling spine.

"Do you want it, Leia?" He asked as the tip of his long, thin cock forced open her tight passage.

"Oh God," she grunted. "Yessss."

Xander's hands gripped her squirming hips, holding her still as he drove his cock deeper. As her muscles clamped down, squeezing, he closed his eyes at the giddy pleasure and slammed to the hilt.

"HAN!"

"...So fucking tight," he hissed, as he pulled back, then thrust again.

It hurt, but also fired her passion and Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek, driving her hips back against him. As her passage stretched to accommodate him, Xander began to thrust faster, his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of his pelvis smacking her ass.

Feeling his second orgasm approaching, he slid one hand around between her legs and rubbed her slippery clit.

Cordelia moaned and arched into his fingers, feeling her muscles tighten. Sliding her hands down, she cupped her breasts, twisting the nipples until she moaned in painful pleasure.

"Come," she panted. "Come in my ass, Han."

"...Baby!" Xander yelled as he exploded, pounding into her convulsing channel. Her own climax erupted inside her, making her shake and jerk against him as tears spilled from her eyes.

Groaning, Xander pulled out of her and collapsed on his side. Slowly, Cordelia turned her head and smiled at him. At the sight of her tears, he grew instantly contrite and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Perfect...Han."

"Then, why the tears?"

Turning on her side, Cordelia pressed herself against his chest, hugging him tightly. "Because, you scruffy looking nerf herder, that was incredible." Her hand went up to the collar and she leaned up to kiss him tenderly. "I've never come so hard in my life."

Xander grinned and a twinkle came into his eyes. "So, maybe you really wanna be my slave girl?"

Eyebrows raising, Cordelia tried to look stern, but a giggle broke from her twitching lips. "Maybe...sometimes...when I don't have the urge to whip your ass."

"That's always fun, too," he murmured against her ear before latching onto the lobe with his blunt teeth. "I bet Han sometimes needs a good whipping."

Running her hand down his hip, she came across the fake gun and elaborate leather belt and holster. "Hmmm..."

End


End file.
